Safe in the Van
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: An undercover operation goes wrong leaving Diana and Jones missing. Can Neal and Peter find out why they were taken and where? And is leaving Neal undercover worth the risk? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, I just play in their world. I don't profit off it.**

_This has been sitting half finished for awhile. I decided to finish it off after numerous posters in the White Collar forums commented that it seems like everyone has been kidnapped at least once. I couldn't help but think...well, not quite everyone..._

* * *

Neal Caffrey studied the merchandise thoughtfully. "Yes, I think my buyer will be interested." The gems were exquisite and they were only a sample.

"In that case, we'll arrange a time for the exchange. We'll contact you with further details, Mr. Halden."

"I thought we were finalizing them now."

"Something's come up." Ray Danval smiled but his lips were tight. His assistant, Darla Winton was looking over her shoulder. The guards were very intent on the doors.

"Okay." Neal nodded, recognizing the danger. The target was far too wound up. Pushing would only blow his cover and the operation.

He left through the side exit, frowning slightly. He headed for the contact point a block away, to wait for the team in the van.

His gaze lit on the traffic. Two vehicles were tailgating a truck. Suddenly the truck sped up and swerved in front of the van, while another smashed into it's side. Neal started, took a couple of strides toward them and then hesitated. If their targets saw him it would blow his cover.

But then the last vehicle jammed up right at the rear of the van, leaped out and charged for the door. Jones and Diana were just stumbling out and were grabbed. Neal's eyes widened as they were dragged around to the front truck and thrown in.

Neal aimed his smart phone and started video recording, running after and trying to keep them in sight. He wasn't surprised that he was losing them, even with the slow New York traffic. He hailed a cab and dove in, ordering the bewildered driver to follow. He hit speed dial and tried to raise Peter. It went to voice mail. The truck already had a lead on them. Within a couple of blocks another truck pulled in front, then a few red lights got in the way. They lost them.

Neal had the cabby pull over. He got out and tried calling Peter again, heart thumping with alarm. They had known they were being watched, he could feel it. This was what had their targets skittish, they'd made the FBI van. Apparently they hadn't made Neal. But why kidnap the team?

"Burke" Peter sounded harried. Neal remembered Peter had been in court on another case.

"Peter they took Jones and Diana!"

"What? Neal, slow down, who took them?"

"I think it was Danval's crew. They put off negotiating the final details of the sale, and when I came out I saw some of his people hit the van."

The silence seemed to spread from the phone and obliterate the street sounds. Traffic noises died away even though he was right next to the road.

"Were they alive?" Peter demanded.

"I think so. I didn't hear any shots, they must've used a taser."

"Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

Neal was pacing. He ran his hand through his hair. Peter arrived in his Taurus and Neal jumped in the passenger seat.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I figured if I interfered, I'd blow my cover and we might need it."

"You did fine." Peter was frowning. "Where's the van?"

"A few blocks back. I followed in the cab. This is where I lost them."

They drove back to the van and Peter stood with his hands on his hips, frowning. Two of the cars the attackers had driven were still there. One had hit the van hard enough to dent it. "Hopefully, they'll have left evidence. Did they wear gloves?"

"I think so. But it happened fast." Neal held up his phone. "I did record some of it though."

"Great." Peter said.

"We know who has them."

"Knowing and proving are two different things. And finding them is yet another."

* * *

Jones and Diana woke up in a sleazy warehouse. A rat sniffed at Jones as he stirred. As his eyes opened he started and jerked back. "Oh. This is not good." He flexed, found himself hooked up with his own handcuffs to a column behind him. "Diana?"

She stirred, opened here eyes. "What were you saying about how quiet the van could be?"

"I stand corrected."

"Someone is going to feel my wrath for giving me this headache." Diana shifted.

Jones looked around, cocked his head and listened. "Anyone watching us?"

"I don't think so."

A door opened and they both fell silent. One of their attackers came in, still masked. They both knew that was a good sign. An unmasked attacker would guarantee they planned to kill them.

"So, what were you two doing spying on that old boarded up diner huh?"

"Just considering a new place for lunch." Jones said mildly.

"It's closed."

"You could have just knocked on the door and said so." Diana fired back. "Don't you think this is overkill?"

Jones frowned at her.

"When Feds are sniffing around, some people get nervous."

"If you haven't broken the law, what do you have to be nervous about?" Diana asked.

The attacker pointed a gun at her. "I'm not. As long as we have the Feds under our control. You two just sit tight and you won't get hurt."

"Why should we believe you? You realize you now have every law enforcement agent in the country after you?"

"You don't have a choice. And by the time they find you we'll be long gone. And if we're not...you'll be the ones to regret it."

He finally left.

There was a moment of silence as they contemplated their circumstances and tested their bonds. Finally Jones broke it. "Are you sure you should provoke him and use words like that?"

"Like what?"

"Overkill? Using words like that might give him ideas."

"He's probably had them anyway."

"That is definitely not comforting."

"Do you think they are listening?"

Diana glanced around and shook her head, shrugged. They were both wondering the same thing. Had the criminals made Caffrey?


	2. Chapter 2

Mozzie shook his head. "Brazen. Kidnapping two Feds in broad daylight."

"I'll say." Neal shook his head worriedly. "At least they didn't kill them."

"The guy you're after is more of a broker than a killer. He might just plan on leaving them alive and splitting the country."

"But why grab them in the first place?"

"If you insist, I'll keep an ear out for kidnapped 'Suits'." Mozzie said doubtfully.

"Thanks Moz."

Neal found Peter pacing the office. It was late but everyone was still there, turning the city upside down looking for their missing agents. Peter stopped as Neal leaned in his office door. He looked tired.

"We'll find them, Peter."

"I know. Those guys were masked and hooded in all the video we got. We got a partial plate but they all come back as rented under false names and reported as stolen after the fact."

The consultant sat down, dropping his hat on the desk and leaned forward. "They didn't ID me Peter. They don't know I work for you."

"You can't go back in. It's too dangerous."

"If they didn't make me, it may be our only chance to find them. They acted jumpy when I was meeting them but they let me leave. Why not grab me too? They still think I'm Nick Halden and I'm a go between. As far as they know I'm just another criminal."

"I don't need three people missing. Even if we take them down for the diamonds, we still won't have Jones and Diana."

Neal's gaze took on a distant look. He didn't answer.

"Neal?"

"Mozzie says Danval isn't a killer, at least he never has been."

"That's never guaranteed not to change. He took a huge risk grabbing them and for what?"

"Information maybe? Maybe he wants to know what the FBI has on him. But he's smart. He knows that killing a Fed would come back to haunt him. He also knows that if he kidnaps them and then lets them go, he's got to get out of the U.S. to someplace without extradition."

Peter studied him. "That means passports. Fake IDs." A slow smile appeared. "And we both know they know a handy forger."

"Shall I offer my services?"

Peter hesitated some more. "But what excuse would you have to offer it? They haven't told you they're planning to leave have they?"

"Mmm. No." Neal considered.

"And what if they do blow your cover?"

Neal's eyes slowly lit up in a way that instantly alerted Peter that he was thinking of doing something dangerous.

"No."

"I haven't suggested anything yet!"

"I can tell from the look on your face I won't like it."

Neal frowned. "Peter, I'd never risk Jones and Diana's lives."

"It's yours I'm concerned about. You aren't bulletproof. And even a silver tongue can't charm you out of everything.

Neal sulked "You could at least listen before you say no!"

"Fine. I'm listening." Peter sat back and stared hard at him.

Neal leaned forward. "What if we let the word leak that I'm working for a competitor. I'm cheating him and planning a double cross to get the gems. Plus I'm the document forger for the other guy."

"Do you have a death wish?"

Neal mused momentarily that it was amazing how Peter and Mozzie could be so totally on opposite sides and yet sound so alike occasionally.

"Even if they grab me they won't kill me. Like I said, they don't want murder on their heads and having a forger at gunpoint will be to their advantage. I give them the documents they need, they let me live and to do it they'll probably hold me in the same place that they took Jones and Diana. Just give me the Eagle pen or the GPS watch and I'll lead you right to them."

Peter stared doubtfully at him. "There are an awful lot of maybes in that Neal."

"I know." Neal stared back at him.

Peter fiddled with a pen on his desk, glanced at the photo of him and Elizabeth and turned back and studied Neal. Those light blue eyes were stilled pinned to him. How much was bravado? How much was real confidence and how much was real bravery and friendship? Neal liked Jones and Diana. He couldn't fault him for that. The idea of even one of them getting hurt made him tighten up with dismay. They were his agents, his team, and if anything happened to one or all of them it would be his responsibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Mozzie put the word out to the right people. This would have to be done subtly to work.

"I did find something else out. Seems there is someone else looking for him. Maybe he's a threat."

"How will grabbing Jones and Diana protect him from that someone?"  
"If worse comes to worse, maybe he thought he'd used them to bargain for FBI protection."

"The FBI doesn't bargain with kidnappers."

"No, but you're crazy enough to."

"It'll work. And we'll get Jones and Diana back. Unless you've got any leads on where they might be?"

Mozzie snorted. "No. You're identifying way to much with the knight in shining armor these days Neal. It's going to get you killed."

"I'll be fine."

The call finally came.

"Tonight. Blue Tavern Restaurant at 7PM. I've reserved a table and we'll negotiate."

"Fine."

Neal looked at Danval across the table. He flashed the assistant a charming smile. The man waited until they ordered and were eating. Neal glanced up and confirmed a signal from the waiter. Mozzie, who was incognito nodded slightly. He'd watched the meal prepared and there was no funny business with it. They were sipping wine and finishing dessert before Danval made his demand. "Five million and you're getting a bargain."

Neal's brow rose. "My client is prepared to offer three million."

"Three million? That's absurd. You've seen the quality. All the gems are like that."

"Four million." Neal fired back. "And we see the gems and confirm first."

Danval nodded slowly. "Four million but you also bring cash to the exchange."

"We're prepared to do a bank transfer."

"You want a bank transfer that can be faked for physical gems? We want cash up front for part of it. You inspect the gems and then transfer the rest."

Neal nodded slowly. "I believe I can convince them of that. I'll need to call and confirm."

"Call now." Danval looked at him unblinking.

Neal pulled his phone and dialed the number Peter had set up for this situation. "Hey. Cash up front for part, I inspect the gems and then a transfer for the rest. Do we deal or not?"

Peter replied "Counter with an offer of bonds for part of the cash."

Neal blinked at the phone in mild surprise at this. Then turned and relayed the message.

Danval hesitated.

"Unsigned, untraceable. They're as good as cash." And, Neal considered, the FBI would balk at authorizing this much money for a sting. Meaning they might just be interested in using fakes. Handy that the Feds had a forger on call.

"Deal. Two days. We'll call with the address." Danval finally agreed.

* * *

"I wondered when you insisted on using bonds." Neal observed. Peter was leaning over his shoulder, watching as he faked the bonds.

"Just remember. These are only for the sting." Peter poked him lightly.

"Hughes wouldn't authorize the funds?"

"Two million? No way. I doubt they'd do it even if you were an agent instead of a CI." Peter sighed.

"Feels to much like paying ransom to the guys up top I take it?"

"Probably."

"He seemed to be in an awful hurry. Very nervous. I wonder if it's just because of the FBI or if it's something else."

"Isn't the FBI enough?"

"Mozzie found out someone else was looking for him. There are worse enemies than the FBI. The kind that shoot on sight for instance or kill you slowly."

"Know a lot about those kinds?"

"I know to avoid them." Neal frowned slightly.

"And piss them off." Peter retorted. "You didn't avoid Wilkes."

"I didn't know when I first joined him. When I did know, I changed course."

"Instead of warning the targets, you conned them yourself?"

No answer. Finally he mumbled, "well, that way they didn't have what he wanted. So Wilkes would leave them alone."

"Rob them blind to safe their life. You have an odd code of ethics, Neal."

* * *

The address was near warehouses and the river. Neal's shoes clicked on the hard ground and he tightened his grip on the backpack he carried. He was dressed in light pants and shirt, abandoning his usual suit for a casual look to blend into the area.

He knocked lightly on the wall of an a small bar as he passed the wall, giving a prearranged signal. He knew other members of the White Collar unit were watching from a distance. But given the previous catastrophe, they didn't dare come too close. He turned and knocked on the back door of the bar. It opened and a large white man with huge muscles, black beard and mustache and no hair on top stood there. Neal stared at him. "Delivery for Tom King."

The man nodded and stepped aside. Neal stepped into the shadows. He breathed in the scent of beer, and felt the man behind lightly touch his shoulder and point at a door on the right. On the left, voices muttered behind the wall, with the clink of glasses. Footsteps soft on the matted carpet, he entered the room.

"Mr. Halden." Danval nodded. His assistant held a satchel and like Neal, she had gone for more casual dress. Danval wore a denim jacket.

The door clicked shut softly behind Neal. "Got the jewels?"

"If you have the cash." The woman assistant...Deanna, Neal thought her name was, looked nervous. She was sweating even thought he room was cool. Even Danval looked jittery.

Neal opened the bag and counted out stacks of green bills and bonds. A third woman stepped forward and studied them with interest, even pulling out a magnifier to look close. Neal's eyes narrowed fractionally. This was a new player. He wasn't concerned they'd spot his forgery, but what other surprises were there?

The jewelry was laid out for him to look at. He leaned forward to look at it and a shadow blocked his light. He glanced sideways and tried to sidestep but the taser jolted him and he fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal woke up dizzily to find himself in a van. What had happened? Oh yeah. Taser. He hated tasers. Especially when he was on the receiving end. He glanced at the watch he wore and hoped it was all right. "Ow. What was that about?"

"You think you were going to cheat us?"

Neal was instantly alarmed to realize it wasn't Danval shouting. It was the third woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Word's on the street Halden. You were working for Marklin. Grab the goods, fake the transfer and his goons come in and wipe us out is that it?"

"No." Neal replied in all honesty. Only half of that story was what he had Mozzie spread. The rest must've been a leap on their side. Who was Marklin?

The woman slapped him. Neal rolled with it, wondering at her fury. She was taking this very personally. "Your working for us now. We need IDs. Eleven of them. We've got the tools you need."

"And if I don't?" Neal blustered, wary of giving in too easy.

"You can work for us now and we'll let you go when we're through with you. Or you can refuse and we leave you somewhere no-one can find you." The woman glared at him.

Neal looked away for a moment and she grabbed his chin in her hand, fingernails digging in like claws. The con artist had to fight the urge to wince. She was drawing blood. "Okay, fine."

Neal kept his eyes open and listened intently as they hauled him into the warehouse. They led him into a room with high windows and one waved a device at him. His eyes widened and then narrowed. He schooled his features and wiggled his fingers. His hands were tied behind him but he managed to hit the off switch on the GPS bug before the scanner hit it. They'd barely finished scanning him when they untied him and one of them shoved him hard. He didn't get his hands up in front fast enough to catch himself, but slammed into the table in front of him, his left wrist hit hard. He cried out as the watch links bit into his wrist.

"There are your tools. You have twenty four hours." The dangerous woman stated. She turned and stormed off.

The bald bouncer crossed his arms and looked back at him, blocking the door.

"Okay." Neal turned to the tools and started in on the equipment. He worked intently at it for some time, frowning at his dilemma. He couldn't be sure Diana and Jones were here. With the bouncer there he couldn't look sneak out and look around. And his wrist was starting to throb. He didn't think he'd hit it that hard but the angle was just right to cause an injury. It was starting to bruise.

Finally someone came to change places with the bouncer. Neal's ears perked up, listening as they exchanged a few words. "Hostages...didn't sign on for this...need to get out...witnesses..." He gripped the watch, remembered he'd turned it off. That's when he felt the break in the crystal. Alarmed he looked closer. There was no question that the watch had shattered when he'd hit his wrist. He had no way of knowing if the bug or GPS was still working. Then again, Peter hadn't stormed in yet and he would have since this was the last place they had a signal right?

He'd barely thought it when people rushed into the room and started gathering things. The henchman hustled him out the door. "Hey, what's the deal? You said twenty four hours!" They pulled his arms behind him and put strip ties around his wrists.

"We're moving."

Neal refrained from pointing out how obvious that was. "But the IDs..."

"You can finish them on the way."

"To where?"

They led him through a section full of cargo containers and shoved him off a dock.

"Ow!" He fell into a speed boat. The ID gear was in a bag which was tossed in after him.

They sped off, kicking up spray. Other boats were zooming around at the same time and Neal looked behind. Improvising was his specialty. But he was wearing plastic strip ties in a boat. Drowning wasn't high on his to do list.

For several long minutes, there was just the high speed of water spray, and the sound of the boat engine. Then baldy landed on him with a knee. Neal yelped and struggled as he was blindfolded, suddenly sure they planned to toss him into the drink. He had no desire to try and rob Davy Jones locker. Where was Peter?

The boat suddenly stilled and he tried to see beneath the blindfold. He was grabbed and hauled onto shore. He wiggled and got smacked again, this time by a big beefy fist. "Quit it or I'll drop you in the water."

Neal quieted and let them steer him at that, heart thumping. Heat, light, dark, shadow, the clank of motors and shouts and finally a loud squeaky clanging and finally he was given a hard shove. He crashed into a metal floor. "Ow!" The door clanged shut behind him.

For an instant he just lay breathing. He was feeling bruised and sore. The ties were cutting his wrists. "You okay?" A hand was on him, sawing at his wrist bindings. "Neal?"

Neal yelped as something nicked his wrist. "Sorry."

The blindfold was yanked off, not that it helped much. It was still dark. He dimly made out Jones and Diana beside him from the light coming in around the cargo door. Jones was holding a shard of metal, which he'd used to cut him loose with.


	5. Chapter 5

Neal shook his head. "Well. I guess I found you."

"Great. Now tell me Peter knows where we are." Jones snorted.

"I'm not sure." Neal stripped off the broken GPS watch and handed it to Jones. "Is this still working?"

Jones winced as he studied it in the dim light. "I doubt it."

"Can you fix it?"

"In here, without tools? No way."

A sudden lurch sent them all crashing to the ground. They shared an alarmed look at the sound of a motor.

"I think if they wanted to dump me in the river they'd have done it already." Neal observed, after the initial shock.

"Then where are we going?"

"They wanted me to forge documents." He looked around, studying the inside of the doors. "I didn't get to finish. I gathered I'd get the chance later. And they still think I'm Nick Halden, by the way."

"They haven't connected us?" Diana asked.

"Nope."

The uncomfortable ride had them bouncing on the metal floor. There was nothing really to hang on to. Suddenly the ride changed, shifted. They were being lowered. The container got even darker and finally clanged to a solid surface.

They settled in reluctantly to wait. A motor started and they could hear it in the distance. It rumbled through the floor. After a long while, Neal started to doze. None of them had their phones. The door clanged open. They all started and guns were blocking the exit.

"Halden. Get out here. You have IDs to finish."

Neal got up, casting a cautious look at his friends. Diana was sizing up the weapons. Jones had fists clenched and eyes narrowed. "Where are we?"

"Shut up and you'll find out."

Neal followed reluctantly. The IDs and equipment were laid out again, albeit in a much smaller space. But the small window was round and one glance at the water outside told him he was on a ship. What's more, they were moving. All he could see was open water. He got to work on the IDs, pondering their predicament. Peter didn't know where they were, Jones and Diana were locked away. On the positive side, they were still alive. The fact that neither Jones or Diana had been killed gave him hope that if he did the job they wouldn't just murder him afterward. He kept a careful eye out for anything he could take back with him.

He couldn't put off finishing the IDs forever. He studied them after the fact, taking some pride in how real they looked. He wondered what Peter was doing. What had happened to the forged bonds, cash and gems? Unfortunately, being finished meant they were ready to throw him back. He heard them coming. He glanced around quickly before they came in. Slipping a few small tools into his sleeve he turned as the guards came back. They grabbed him and started down the corridor.

"We better search him." One said, pushing him lightly against the wall.

Neal swore inwardly and pretended to push ineffectually at them as they patted him down. His hand dipped lightly, dropping the tools into the searchers pocket. Finding nothing, they continued on. As one opened the door of the container, another held a gun on it. Neal made a note of this: one guy was guarding the hold all the time. Neal pretended to stumble. "How do I order room service? I haven't eaten so long I'm light headed" He caught at the guard's sleeve. The man hauled him back up and Neal's other hand lightly retrieved the tools. They shoved back in the container and he hit the floor on his knees.

"Are you alright?" Diana demanded.

"Yeah. I finished making the IDs. We're going out of country if they are any indication. And there were IDs for us too."

"Great. I think. At least, if they planned to kill us why bother?"

Neal sat up, rubbing bruised knees.

"Some good news at least. They threw in food and water." Jones held up some sort of bar and a bottle.

"If that's their idea of dinner I'm giving the travel agent a failing grade." Neal frowned. "If we are going out of country they expect a long trip."

"Um...Yeah..." Jones sounded funny as he motioned to the corner. A bucket stood there. "I think that's our restroom..."

Diana was standing by the door and glaring. If her eyes were lasers they'd have been out in seconds.

Neal and Jones exchanged a long look.

"Oh. Here. Will these help fix the GPS?" Neal changed the subject, pulling out the tools.

Jones gave him a half smile. "Yeah, maybe, but I can't work in this light."

"We might have a better chance. They don't plan on keeping us in here forever."

"Better hurry up Peter." Neal murmured.

It was every bit as awkward as expected. Someone among the captors was generous enough to allow Neal to take the bucket out and empty it now and then. The cargo container still stank. They wouldn't let Diana and Jones out at all, probably because they knew they were Feds and would be more trouble. It was not an appealing task. On the other hand, at least it gave him light and fresh air.

Finally the cargo container again gave a great lurch. It was lifted up and set down, sending them all crashing to the ground. Days or longer of tasteless food bars and water had left them hungry. When the light finally shone in they all reeled back. Jones and Diana had not seen light since they'd first been thrown in the container.

"Everybody out," a voice growled.

They staggered out and were shoved into a van. Their vision hadn't yet cleared when they found themselves blindfolded again. It roared through streets to the shouts of people in a foreign tongue.

Caffrey found himself shoved out and steered through a door. He was guided in and banged into walls until he fell onto a bed. A voice whispered to him, "You did a good job for us. We won't forget it." Someone put something in his hand. Some kind of nail file? It had enough of an edge that he sawed through the bindings and whipped off the blindfold. He was alone in an unfamiliar room, small but nicely decorated. He went to the window. People chatted outside in Spanish, among other things, but he'd been there and this wasn't Spain. An exotic scent tinged the air. He went to the door and found it unlocked. He followed the banister alongside stairs leading up until he came to a counter. He was in a hotel.

After picking the clerk's brain for a few minutes he found that his room was paid for cash in advance for up to a week. The people who'd paid had told them they were playing a joke on a friend but wanted to be sure he was safe. They'd left him an envelope. Neal opened and found local currency inside. His opinion of Danval rose. In spite of the harsh behavior of his associates, he at least paid him for his trouble. Considering the way he'd been treated on this trip, it was better then he'd expected. The clerk's nose was wrinkling and he kept shifting uneasily. Glancing up Neal was suddenly aware he'd been wearing these clothes for days in an enclosed and smelly space. Perhaps he'd better put some of that currency to work. He headed for the street, keeping a wary eye out. New clothes and a bite of food gave him an excuse to explore, He casually approached several people and inquired after the van, explaining that he was looking for friends.

Slowly but surely he worked out a direction. Unfortunately, that direction opened up into a slew of possibilities at the edge of town. He stared out at the diverging roads over grasslands to distant hills. Unless he learned to ask the indigenous wildlife, he'd lost Jones and Diana. He was alone, out of range of FBI backup.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

Had Neal been sure that Danval's less than friendly associates were gone he might have chosen differently. At the very least, he might have delayed and looked for a way to search for himself. But knowing every minute counted and that Peter was probably worried sick, he did the one thing that Mozzie would strenuously have argued against.

Now Neal fidgeted in his quarters in the embassy. He's poked his head out once on the pretense of finding a snack. They'd sent something up, but he confirmed he was under guard. He wasn't to leave the suite until sent for. There was a guard right outside the door as well as at the end of the hall and he was on an upper story with no way from the window to the ground. It wasn't that he regretted heading for the embassy, he just wasn't thrilled at the treatment.

He'd avoided blowing his cover, using the false ID and claiming he urgently needed to make contact with an FBI agent in the States. This had gotten him into the gate. Unfortunately, no matter how relieved Peter was to hear from him, he wasn't going to lie about his identity. Possibly he couldn't, even if he would, Neal suspected he was on a speaker phone and Hughes was there too. It had gone downhill from there, as Neal Caffrey was revealed to be a felon. He supposed he should be grateful not to be locked in a prison cell. But he really wanted to do more to find his team mates.

Sitting up on the bed, Neal sketched lightly on a pad of paper he'd found in the room's desk. He sketched his Danval's crews and made notes about anything that might prove useful. He took a deep breath and acknowledged he really was better off. He was on a decent bed in a decent room with a bathroom, sunlight and regular food. It beat out imprisonment in a cargo container by miles. There was a knock on the door. Neal looked up, startled. Normally a prisoner had little say if anyone entered their space.

"Come in."

The door opened. Neal burst into a relieved grin. "Peter! Taking an impromptu vacation?"

Peter shook his head and came in. "It took some persuading but since I had two other people MIA down here I won the argument. I hitched a ride with the marshals to come get you."

Neal frowned.

"Or would you rather spend time alone with them?"

"No, thank you. I find the marshals aren't the friendliest bunch. At least not when they are in a bunch. What about the others?"

"I'm going to check out what's up with that. They've got the locals sending out search teams."

Neal sighed, set the pad down. Peter glanced at it, came back for a longer look.

"What happened to the GPS? We lost you at the warehouses."

Neal held his wrist up, sans watch. "I crashed into a table and busted it." The bruises were turning colors now. Suddenly, Neal's eyes widened and he jumped up, mouth open. "Peter!"

Peter looked up from Neal's notes.

"Jones has the watch. I managed to smuggle some tools from working on the documents to him. He couldn't work on it in the hold, it was too dark. But maybe now..."

"We may be able to pick up a signal." Peter nodded slowly. "If he was able to fix it."

They spent the rest of the day going over Neal's notes, and comparing what Peter brought with him. "Can we go out to eat?" Neal finally asked.

"You aren't leaving the embassy." Peter responded flatly, without looking up. "The marshal's are nervous at you being out of the States as it is."

"I'll settle for out of this room. I've been locked in here..."

"What did you expect?"

"I didn't flee, I was shanghaied. I didn't have to come to the embassy and subject myself to this. I could've just split for Europe. My ID was good enough. I should know, I made it."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I know. All right."

Neal was relieved by this. Peter, however was looking at some of the unfamiliar cuisine in the embassy dining room doubtfully. "What am I eating?"

"Just try it. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I wore it out worrying about you. I'm saving the rest for Diana and Jones."

Neal peered at the file Peter had brought to the table. "So these jewels were never reported stolen anywhere?"

"Oh they were reported all right. But we can't figure out how they got to Danval. His crew had an alibi at the time. All the connections you identified were otherwise occupied too."

"So maybe they were stolen by someone else entirely and then used as currency."

"But someone somewhere along the way wasn't happy with what they got, or maybe there was a double cross. But according to Mozzie...who was frantic when we lost track of you, by the way,... someone else is looking for Danval. And they've been breaking bones to prove it."

"Ouch." Neal winced.

"Bigger ouch." Peter fired back. "You were in a deal to buy jewels from Danval. That knowledge is out there. So guess who they are going to want to talk to?"

"Oh." Neal pondered this. "So maybe Danval really did do me a favor, or thinks he did, by forcing me along. But he seemed to think I was working for someone out to get him." He frowned. "Or someone he worked with did. I figured they thought I worked for the competitor."

"And I'm thinking that's the advantage we had when they took Diana and Jones. They won't hurt them because they know that they may end up needing protection from whoever is after them. We'd never make a deal if they hurt our own."

The ambassador hurried in then. He paused, studying Neal munching a slice of bread while Peter cautiously sampled the food. "I've been looking for you." He was speaking to Peter but glanced at Neal without prejudice. "We've picked up the signal you asked us to watch out for. The locals are on the way to investigate.

Peter and Neal grinned.

"I knew he could do it." Neal announced.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. Why do you think I smuggled him the tools?"

The ambassador smiled slightly and relaxed at the banter. "We'll know soon." The ambassador sat down and gave Peter a knowing look. "How do you like the food?"

"It's fine." Peter fudged. "I'm just not used to it. My wife and Neal here are the fancy food buffs."

The ambassador laughed. "How fancy it is depends on what country your in. In some places eating a hamburger is sacrilege."

It was less than half an hour before it was confirmed that both Jones and Diana had been found, trudging along a road. After waiting what seemed like forever, the two came into the embassy, hot, dusty and looking much like Neal had when he awoke in the hotel. No, Caffrey decided. They looked worse. They had a long hike and had been dressed for business not exercise.

"Caffrey, here we are being eaten alive by bugs and walking for miles and we find you schmoozing with a fine glass of embassy wine." Jones flung his hands in the air. "I should've known."

Neal grinned. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

Peter rose and looked them over. "Are you hurt?"

"No, we're fine. They just wanted to know what we knew and if the FBI would make any kind of deal for information trading. Then they let us out in the middle of nowhere." Diana growled. She looked at Neal in amusement, shaking his head. "Jones is right though. How come you get to the comfy embassy first while we have to tramp miles?"

"They dropped me off at a hotel. Didn't know I was with you guys, remember?" Neal smirked.

"When did you get here, boss?" Diana asked Peter.

"After a couple of hours insisting that since I had three people here and wrangled my way onto the plane the US marshal's used to get here." He took a step back. "Why don't you two get cleaned up. We're heading back tomorrow if you're up to it."

"Yes. Please. Civilization...no offense ambassador..." Jones noted. "Nice, quiet, nothing happens in the van stuff."

"You were kidnapped out of the van." Neal noted.

"Don't spoil my fantasy."


	7. Chapter 7

Neal spotted Mozzie loitering around the airport. A US Marshal was waiting with a new anklet and he clipped it on right away. Neal looked at Peter who just smiled and shrugged. "You know the deal."

Caffrey sighed. "Do we get to go home or do we have to go straight to the office?"

"Home." Peter said, eliciting sighs of relief from his team.

Neal was escorted inside his two mile radius. Partway there he said he could walk. As he strolled up the sidewalk, Mozzie fell into step alongside. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just had an unexpected vacation. Can't say I preferred the travel arrangements though."

"So didn't get beat up or anything?"

"No."

Neal paused and looked around. "I had it better than Jones and Diana. I got dumped in a hotel. They got dropped off in the middle of nowhere and had to hoof it until the GPS signal got picked up."

"You mean you could have left? Free of the anklet and everything, no one the wiser that you'd gone? And you still insist you don't have Stockholm syndrome?"

"If I do it's my problem Moz. Anyway, I couldn't just abandon them. I didn't know if they were okay or not."

Mozzie just moaned and shook his head.

"Any idea on those jewels, Moz? If someone might come after me I'd like to know who."

"If someone might come after you, you should have stayed hidden."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Moz..."

"Okay. I'm just saying."

"One thing I do know. This person whose after you isn't local."

"Oh? Any idea where he's from?"

"California I think. I've also heard Canada. I suspect he's operated both places. Rumor says he paid in jewels for something and the something didn't happen. So he's determined to get the jewels back"

"Is the something a secret?"

"No-one knows the details. But he's - or it might be she, I've heard both- left a trail of injuries in bars, and pawn shops. And Joe Denkin the black market jewel guy was so freaked out after his shop was smashed he went to ground and is thinking of making a deal with the feds."

"Wonderful. Another barbarian has me in his sights."

"At least you got to go touring."

"I toured my way to the embassy and when I checked in they told the ambassador who I was. After that my only sights were through the windows."

"You turned yourself in?" Mozzie was horrified. "What have the feds been feeding you when I'm not looking? Are you feverish?" He tried to feel Neal's forehead but Caffrey dodged him.

"What are you doing?"

"Were you in a cell? Were there bars? Maybe we could file a lawsuit..."

"No, no, and no. House arrest. Basically locked me in a suite. And if I'd been sure Danval's associates all agreed with his decision to let me go, then maybe I'd have called Peter from somewhere else and then hunted Jones and Diana. But some of his associates, I'm sure, would not have agreed to let me go. He has some dangerous people working with him."

Neal picked up his pace as they came in view of the house. He hurried up the walk and opened the door.

"Neal! Are you all right." June came forward and gave him a swift hug.

"I'm okay, June. I just had an unexpected trip. And believe me, I wouldn't recommend the travel agent." He gave her a tired smile.

He climbed the steps, feeling the sudden weariness of the long flight home. He was asleep as soon as he changed and hit the bed.

* * *

In spite of their trip, or perhaps because of it, the team was back in the office the next day. They were greeted with handshakes and back slaps, Neal included.

"So, what happened to you to after I got dumped in the hotel?" Neal asked as they waited for Peter to come in. He was on the phone with someone and they were waiting in the conference room.

"Well, they wanted to know how long we'd been watching and what we knew." Jones said. "They were pretty nasty about it. Especially this one woman. I swear she had claws. I got the idea she and Danval were working together, she wasn't just part of the crew."

"I believe I met her." Neal rubbed his chin where she'd dug her nails in.

"I did have time after she left to repair the GPS in the watch. But we weren't sure anyone was looking for us." Jones stated.

"And then, Danval came and talked to us privately. He wanted to know if we'd make him a deal. Testify against the people after him in exchange for returning the things they stole and protection." Diana explained.

"He was real nervous too. Kept one eye on the door the whole time, like he didn't want his people to know."

"Or maybe just the Ms. Claws." Diana observed.

Neal and Jones did a double take. Jones shook his head. "If that's Mrs. Claus, I feel sorry for Santa."

Neal laughed. "What did you tell him?" He inquired with interest.

"The FBI wouldn't bargain as long as we were held captive, of course." Diana fired at him.

"And that's when he snuck us out, I mean literally snuck us out himself, got us into a closed car and drove us up the road. Then he shoved us out, pointed us at the town and let us walk." Jones finished.

"Nice of him."

"Either he's more afraid of the FBI, or more likely, of who is chasing him, then...Ms. Claws."

Peter came in and paused frowning in bewilderment at the muffled laughter. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important." Neal grinned.

"We have word on the people chasing Danval and the jewels." Peter said grimly. Neal's normal banter and comments faded as he saw the pictures of the damage caused by the criminal in pursuit of the criminal he'd been with.

"No wonder he left in such a hurry. I thought it was odd. He's got enough nerve to grab two FBI agents but flees the country in terror?"

"The NYPD has nicknamed the guy - 'Smasher' for obvious reasons." Peter noted. Clearly from the pictures he left very little undamaged. We don't know much about what he looks like. We do know he's tracked his missing jewels to Danval and from there..."

"Yeah. To me. Only I don't have them."

"Danval and his crew got away with some."

"It sounds like he ought to send them back." Jones observed. "Along with interest. They can't be worth his neck."

Diana shook her head and glanced at Neal. "Danval is just a go between. Someone else brought him the jewels and still had part of them right until the last minute. If that someone doesn't get their money, they'll turn on him."

"Maybe Ms. Claws?" Jones asked. "She seems like the sort."

Peter looked blank. "Mrs. Claus?"

"I am so going to regret calling her that aren't I?" Diana rolled her eyes. "That's Claws as in cat claws not Santa."

"Oh." Peter still looked confused.

"The proverbial rock and a hard place." Neal shook his head. He paused, considering. "You know, we know exactly what those jewels look like."

"So?" Peter asked, suspiciously.

Neal's eyes narrowed. "I could recreate them."

"No."

"Peter..."

"No way. This guy's a killer, Neal!"

"Has anyone died yet? I though it was just major property damage."

"Yet being the operative word. People are in the hospital at death's door." Peter pointed out.

"Do you have a death wish?" Diana was shaking her head.

"On the contrary. He's got an idea what I look like and one of my more common undercover names. If he's coming after me anyway, I'd prefer it on our terms."

Peter sighed and leaned back against the nearest desk. He spared a look at Jones and Diana. Jones was wincing.

"What if he makes them as fakes?" Jones asked.

"You think I can't fool him?"

"It's your neck if he figures it out." Diana pointed out.

"You'll bust him first."

Peter interjected, "How do we convince him you have them instead of Danval?"

"Danval reneged and I made off with the jewels. It's not entirely a lie..."

"I really wish I had a better idea...we could just put you in protective custody..." Peter murmured.

"He commits the crime and I get locked up? No, thank you." Neal was both indignant at the idea and adamant. "He's the one whose going to get locked up."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is a terrible idea!" Mozzie complained.

"It never ceases to amaze me when you actually agree with Peter."

"Then why is he letting you do it?"

"Necessity. I can't hide forever." Neal sat casually in plain sight in the park. Mozzie was hanging out behind a statue. The rest of the White Collar team were nearby. Neal could spot one agent dressed as a tourist with camera, another as a bird watcher. One was a jogger. Another sat on a bench apparently reading a novel.

A woman strolled up at a brisk pace. She had black hair and sunglasses. She wore shorts and a low cut blouse. Neal spared her a quick glance and came back for another when she sat down. "Hi." A radio blared loud enough he could here it in spite of the earplugs she wore.

"Hi." Neal flashed her his famous smile, but was inwardly wondering how to get rid of her before the target showed. He was more than a little surprised when the gun poked into his side.

"Not. A. Word."

Neal's eyes widened. Where had she hidden that?

"Give me the jewels." Her voice was soft. Her gaze appeared to roam the park. One hand was on her lap, the other on the gun.

"What jewels?" He replied equally casually.

"No games. I know you're here meeting a fence for the jewels. Hand them over or I will shoot you right here."

"Lot of witnesses."

"Silencer."

"Ah." Neal handed over the case with the jewels slowly. She flipped it open and gazed at the fake gems. Neal swallowed. "Would you mind moving that..." He gently nudged the gun, but she jammed it harder into his side. He winced.

Her finger cocked the trigger. "I think you should come with me until I authenticate these." She stated suspiciously.

Mozzie suddenly appeared, carrying an ice cream cone. He stumbled and staggered trying to catch it, fumbling into her and sending the ice cream into her lap. Neal dove aside as the gun wavered and went off, missing him by millimeters and slamming into the tree trunk beside him. The FBI team charged in and had her before she could recover.

"Thanks for that." Neal looked shaken.

"Told you it was a bad idea!" Mozzie had already vanished behind the tree.

Neal followed. "Sorry about your ice cream."

"You know I'm lactose intolerant. Better on her than in me." Mozzie strolled off with Neal, leaving the FBI to deal with the wrap up.

Neal felt a tingling between his shoulders and glanced back once to see her gazing after him with a venomous glare. He lengthened his stride until the path twisted and he no longer felt the heat of her fury.

He and Mozzie stepped back out of the park and Mozzie paused, turned back. "I forgot my ice cream."

Neal blinked casting an apprehensive gaze at the street as he followed him back into the shadows. He caught sight of what his lactose intolerant friend had noticed. "Oh." He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Peter. "Hey, we're at the entrance and there is a guy in a gray sports car just sitting there with the engine running." The guy kept looking at the park entrance impatiently.

"We'll check it out."

Neal and Mozzie hung back for a moment. Suddenly the sports car shot forward, only to stop with a squeal of tires as a van pulled in front of it and stopped.

Two agents poured out and pointed guns at the car. The driver tried to bail and run toward Neal and Mozzie, but Diana raced passed them and slammed him to the ground.

"Okay. Now we can go." Mozzie said.

Neal smirked. "Don't want your ice cream?"

"Only if you can find a lactose free variety."

* * *

"So what about Danval?" Neal asked Peter later. He had changed clothes, his earlier shirt having somehow acquired a few ice cream stains in the chaos.

"Picked up by Interpol, thanks to you giving us the details on the fake IDs you made."

"Good."

"Diana and Jones both want a piece of the guy."

"I don't blame them. It was a rough trip, worse for them than me!"

"Any news on this Smasher woman?"

"It was more like a Smasher team. We found the man hanging back in the getaway car. She was the mastermind."

"What did she want with Danval and his crew?"

"Apparently they hired him to commit a robbery."

"And they bailed?"

"They bailed when they realized they'd been duped into robbing the mob right after the mobster had been murdered."

"I'd bail too." Neal admitted.

"Well, they're in big trouble for kidnapping two feds, but they may make a deal to take down the people that hired them. Or I should say Danval will and maybe his crew too. Ms. Claws real name was Eileen Winvera. And she's been known to work as an assassin and courier as well as a sometime mob enforcer for a rival mob."

"I knew she was trouble." Neal observed, knowing it was an understatement. "So assassination trumps kidnapping two FBI agents?"

"They claim it was to protect them. And they did let them go." Peter said.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, protect them as bargaining chips." He paused. "Still, I don't doubt Smasher...what was her name, by the way?"

"Karen Wilson once upon a time. She has a long string of aliases. And the guy is her brother, Marcus."

"I can see them going after anyone who had a clue. And Jones and Diana, being the watching agents, definitely had a clue."

"They couldn't have held Diana for long, or Jones. They're trained professionals."

"You're right. Give her half a chance and Diana would tie them in a knot. If her eyes were lasers they'd have been scorched. And both of them have protected Mozzie."

Peter turned to stare at him in confusion. "What's Mozzie got to do with it?"

"Meaning they've received a crash course in driving your captors insane."

Peter's lips quirked. "I won't tell them you said that."

"Thanks. Now I think of it, I'd like to keep all my limbs intact..."

* * *

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
